Haru Matsuo
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: マトス(Matsou) - translates to "Matos or Mattors" which is a portugese surname meaning "bush forest or scrubland" ハル (Haru) - Spring |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: American' ''UTAUloid and Fellow HetaOCloid helper' MODEL: '''01' |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | Japanese Act 2: E1~C5 English Act 1:E3~C5 Chinese Act 1: Unknown | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Juan HetaOCloid (male counterpart) Kotarou Anzai(Friend and Fellow Utauloid) Utsubyo Bairetto (Friend) Dashte Gokoeno(Friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'25' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Varies; sounds better with Rock,Metal, and Hardcore.' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'Tumblr ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'130lbs' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'American Flag' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'RennTorakWolf ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'5,2' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Savannah Gaspar' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Deviantart ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'November 24 1986' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Unknown' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |'Youtube ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'October 13th 2012 ACT2' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Unknown' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS | Escape of Salmhofer The Witch |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Version 1'':Friendly, adaptable, action-oriented. She is focused on immediate results. She is a risk-taker who lives a fast-paced lifestyle. Impatient with long explanations, She is Extremely loyal to her peers, but not usually respectful of laws and rules if it gets in the way of getting her things done.She has Ok people skills.' 'Version2: ''' She is acuallty quiet friendly and loves to hand out with friends. she loves to call Luka Megerine her little sister since her first master originaly owned her even though she came out four years before, their techincal age states that Luka is 20 and she is 25. Her annoyence is when she trys to speak in english, but fails because of her voicebank. She hopes that she will have one and distrubute it. Another high hope for her is to have an original song, though she knows it probably wont be in japanese but in english. |} Supplemental Information Hair color:' '''Orange or brown '''Headgear: '''goggles '''Eye color: '''Orange or Brown '''Headphones: '''None '''Nationality/Race:'She is a Portugese American UTAUloid Sexuality: '''being a UTAU I have put her up for a unknown sexuallity what so ever. So you could say she's Polysexual, Bisexual,Heterosexual,Homosexual or even Asexual. Depends on how you view her. I view her as Bisexual, because I don't fucking care who the hell shes paired up with. '''Favorite phrase:" I may not be loved like the Japanese Utauloids, but I still try my hardest" Voice Configuration Haru can be used for both the Japanese,Chinese and English language. A Spanish, Korean and maybe other languages will be recorded in time. Her new ACT2 Voice bank has been made and if you would like to go to it click on Voicebank(s) Download She was originaly suppose to have a ACT3 VB but it being to soft for her normal voice turned into a Sweet Appended ''and is better used for soft songs unlike her normal voicebanks harsh voice witch is better for rock, Metal and hardcore. This Voicebank IS up for Download. 'Voicebank(s) Download ''' '''Her English'' Voicebank is not up for download. Her Voicebank (unlike most UTAU english VB) follows the CV Vocaloid style of recording (since the creator can not do VCV very well) so if the Voicebank is put up for download she will be reletivly easyier to use with .Vsq English. A VCV English VB might be made secret feat. Haru Matsuo Her ''Chinese'' Voicebank is not up for download and probably won't be up for download for quiet sometime. Though a slight Demo can be heard. Superstar (Chinese) WIP ---- Haru Matsou is Propery of the HETAOCLOID PROJECT and belongs to RennTorakwolf of Deviantart and RennTorakwolf of Wikia. The use of images, roleplaying and artwork made by the orginal maker is strictly forbidden. Recoloring ect. Pitchloids and other UTAUloid related things used to make your own character design are also STRICTLY forbidden. If you use the Haru Matsou Voicebank you will respect all previous designs for the two UTAUloids in that voice bank. Fan art, Fan created Music, use of the voice bank, is allowed and is welcomed This Page is prior to change with out noice. ~If you have any questions contact me on my Wikia Page RennTorakwolf (talk) 01:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:North America Category:UTAU-Synth Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Contralto Voicebanks Category:Multilingual UTAUloids